De hermana mayor a madre soltera
by NaomyRO22
Summary: AU /Después de un trágico accidente, las hermana solo se tendrá la una a la otra para enfrentarse a este cruel mundo. Anna siendo la mayor tendrá que ingeniárselas para cuidar de Elsa, siendo tan impulsiva y un tanto infantil se meterá en barios líos, pero siempre pensando en el bienestar de su pequeña hermanita.
1. Prologo- 00

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de la marca FROZEN me pertenece si no a Disney, mas lo narrado a continuación si es enteramente mio._

 ** _ACLARACIONES:_**

 _-En esta historia Anna es la hermana mayor y se llevan trece años de diferencia._

 _-Esto es una historia_ _fría, pero sus ojos se humedecerán... ¡de risa!, de lo trágica que sera...(¿Alguien sabe de donde saque esta frase?)_

 ** _Sugerencia:_** Yo les recomiendo que lean esto en compañía del álbum de Lydia: illuminate e igual pueden tomarse unos segundos de ir a mi perfil y seleccionar el link que esta en la parte de " ** _RECOMENDACIONES;"._**

 _Sin mas los dejo con la lectura;_

* * *

 **" _De hermana mayor a madre soltera"_**

 **Capítulo 00 – Prologo**

-Hum, no a todos les daré de mi chocolate, a ti sip, y ustedes no, no…- Entusiasmada cual niña chiquita declaraba la de las dos trencitas de hermoso cabello color cobrizo, con cada "si" o "no", señalaba a cada integrante de su familia.

La menor de los of Arendelle, ya iba cabeceando, ¿y cómo no?, ya llevaban más de cinco horas en ese auto, y con solo dos escasos años de edad su pequeño cuerpo le pedía que durmiera un poco ya que el viaje para ella empezaba a ser cansado en cambia para la mayor de las hermanas se estaba tornando tedioso.

-Oh, vamos princesa, la bebe de la casa es Elsa deja de…-En tono malicioso y divertido decía desde el asiento del conductor el único hombre de la familia, mirando por unos breves segundos a sus amadas hijas por el retrovisor.

-Yo no soy una bebe- Protesto la pequeña platinada, luchando contra el sueño.

-Oh, claro que eres nuestra pequeña, bebe-En un tono cómico se dio a notar la madre de las chica, Idun, que a decir verdad Elsa era una replica casi exacta de su madre, la única diferencia era el color de su cabello, Agdar desvisto brevemente su mirada al asiento del copiloto, encontrándose con una mirada juguetona en su esposa, le sonrió cómplice.

-Así es mi pequeña princesita…

Sin poderlo evitar más, la que inicio todo eso se echó a reír al ver como su hermanita inflaba sus cachetes, estiro un poco su cinturón de seguridad para poderse acercar más a su hermanita, le pellizco dulcemente la nariz dejándosela levemente roja- Si eres una bebita, sino porque estarías en un portabebés, mira los niños glandes nos sentamos normal y nos ponemos solo el cinturón de seguridad.-Se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar.

-No es un porta bebé, es… es una silla porta niños para autos…-Al concluir le saco la lengua, pese que la pequeña contara con solo dos años, ya sabía hablar bastante bien, conocía algunas letras y podía escribir a la perfección su nombre y algunas palabras cortas, los números por sorprendente que fura se los sabía, solo tal vez se le dificultaba un poco escribirlos, en fin era una pequeña geniecito pero también esto le causaba problemas para socializar, por ello era un poco callada, introvertida y tal vez hasta fría con personas fuera de su familia, siendo sinceros solo con su hermana se comportaba de acuerdo a su edad y hacia una que otra travesura, ¿cómo no?, si la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Anna, bueno era todo lo contrario, sus notas apenas y eran pasables, pero eso si era bastante sociable, extrovertida, ocurrente, a decir verdad ella es la que las metía en líos, constantemente sus padres se preguntaban cuál de sus hijas era la mayor, mas esto no le importaba mucho a Anna, realmente es feliz así, amaba a su hermanita fuera como fuera e igual la platinada pensaba lo mismo.

La pecosa al ver que su hermanita hacia pucheritos, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, agito desesperada sus manso frente a la pequeña-Ya, ya, esta bien, no es una silla para bebes es para niños glandes…-Miro fijo a la menor pero esta seguía haciendo sus pucheritos amenazando con querer llorar, se apresura a mostrarle una barra de chocolate que traía, lo destapo y lo partió a al mitad, entregándole un trozo- Mira, mira te daré de mi chocolate si no lloras, es de tu favorito-señala la etiqueta- hershey's, chocolate blanco con galletaaa-lo último lo dijo casi que cantando.

Tanto sus padres como la pequeña se soltaron a reír-Jaja, ¿enserio cariño?, ¿sigues cayendo en ese truco?-Entre risas intentaba hablar lo más claro posible la castaña.

-Ooooh, vamos, Elsa, has engañado a tu súper ultra híper mega genial hermana mayor ejemplo a seguir-Con cada palabra que decía hacia una pose heroica, como respuesta solo la menor levanto los hombro y sonrió inocentemente.-Eres una pequeña tramposa.-Cariñosamente le revolvió sus platinados cabellos, desacomodando un poco su pequeña trenza francesa y flequillo.

-Ya basta, eso es por amararme así al asiento-Señalo como estaba entre nudos su sillita, imposible de que pudiera moverse de su lugar.

-Waaaa, no ha sido mi culpa, saben que no soy muy buena con estas cosas…-Se justificó, cruzándose de brazos con una falsa indignación.

-Y por eso te dimos el manual, para que siguiera cada paso…-Se escuchó la única voz varonil de la familia, miro directo a los ojos por unos segundos a su hija por el espejo del retrovisor, esta al instante desvió su mirada.

-Pfff, y mucho menos soy buena leyendo algo que no es interesante… -Rodo los ojos y se recargo en el soporte de la puerta.

-Y si eres buena para estas cosas…-Idun levanto su mano, desde su asiento mostrándole su nintendo 3ds edición de pikachu.

-Bueno, eso es diferente…-Estiro sus manos en intento de recuperar su preciado tesoro pero su madre fue más rápida, se quitó el cinturón y se giró un poco en el mimo asiento para poder ver mejor a su hijas.

-¿Asi?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia Anna?-Cuestiono un poco firme la oji-azul mayor.

-A pues que esto si es interesante,-Hizo un vago intento de quitárselo a su madre-oh, ya maaa…- Al no lograr su objetivo decidió recurrir a las suplicas- dámelo, por favor.

-Vamos, princesa estamos en nuestras vacaciones familiares-Intento convencerla su padre, viendo divertido los pucheros de su hija.

-Solo estamos en el auto…-Se podía notar un poco molesta- no hay mucho por hacer y les prometí que lo dejaría en cuando llegáramos al hotel…

-Anna, no puedes jugar todo el tiempo y mucho menos te lo mereces… -Declaro firme su madre.

La pecosa hizo un gesto de disgusto-Vamos mama, hago mi mejor esfuerzo mi promedio subió un 0.01-Dijo entre sarcástica y aburrida, ya que en cuando tocaban ese tema sabía que terminaría en una pelea, saber de su futuro, que madurara y cosas por el estilo.

-Anna, cariño ya vas a entra a la preparatoria, no puedes seguir actuando como una niña…-La chica rodo los ojos un poco molesta, realmente odiaba eso de "responsabilidades o madurar"- tienes que empezar a pensar en tu futuro y que es lo…-Idun intento suavizar un poco su voz.

-¡Ya basta!,-Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo su reflejo en el cristal- ya hice el examen, pronto se publicaran los resultados y ya veremos qué pasa, nunca he planeado mi vida, simplemente improviso…-Desperrada movía sus manos- todo depende de como surjan las cosa, ¿de acuerdo?...-Lo último intento decirlo lo más calmada que pudo, realmente no quería seguir con eso, estaban en vacaciones y lo que menos quería era discutir con sus padres.

-Anna, no somos eterno, ¿qué aras si un día nos llegase a pasar algo?-Sonó triste pero tenía que ser firme y traer a la realidad a su hija, esta vez no se atrevió siquiera a verla pro el retrovisor, solo mantuvo su mirada fija al frente.

-Eso son solo suposiciones papa…-Molesta se recargo en el respaldo, echando su cabeza hacia tras y cerrando los ojos. Idun miro brevemente a su esposo, después a su pequeña platinada que aun pese a la discusión se había quedado completamente dormida y después a Anna, respiro profundo, le dejo el 3DS en su pierna, la pelirrojo al sentir esto entre abrió un ojo, rápidamente lo volvió a cerrar y decidió no decir nada más, la castaña se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar.

El rubio al ver cabizbaja a su mujer, la sujeto de la mano y con todo el amor que le tenía la miro por breves segundos, comprendía como se sentían, tenían buenas niñas, eso lo tenía que admitir, y Anna tenia raso siempre se esforzaba al máximo, pero la pecosa a veces solía ser demasiado dependiente de ellos y tenían que admitir que ellos en eso tenían cierta culpa, ya que eran muy sobre protectores y le daban todo lo que necesitaba, no era como que fueran millonarios, pero si podía costear de vez en cuando algunos lujos. Tiernamente beso la mano de su mujer y le sonrió galantemente, como respuesta obtuvo una débil pero sincera sonrisa de su parte.

Levanto su mirada para revisar el retrovisor, viendo a su pequeña dormida y como Anna se mordía el labio y se removía en su mimo lugar, sonrió divertido, ya que sabía por qué su princesa estaba intentando fingir que estaba dormida, así era cada que discutían ese tema, cada quien se desahogaba, Anna se iba molesta a su habitación, (claro está que estaba vez no podía irse a ningún lado, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue fingir que se había dormido), y a los pocos minutos regresaba avergonzada pidiendo disculpas.

Su sonrisa se amplió, su hija podía ser distraía, un poco torpe, infantil, impulsiva pero sobretodo bastante noble. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al notar un destello en el retrovisor, fijo mejor su vista y pudo notar que se trataba de las luces de un auto que por lo visto venía a gran velocidad, pasándose de un carril a otro, zigzagueando, angustiados sujeto con ambas manos el volante, presionándolo con gran fuerza, Idun al ver como su esposo se tensaba se preocupó.

\- Agdar, cariño…-Decía con dulzura-¿Qué sucede?-Su voz se tornó alarmante al ver como su marino no emitía respuesta alguna.

El hombre de familia miraba al frente, buscando alguna solución, no entendía por qué ese auto iba a tremenda velocidad y más en ese tramo de la carretera que era bastante angosto y curvado. El auto ya estaba a poco metros de ellos, el tomo solo un carril dándole el permiso de a rebasarlo, pero el sujeto seguía cambiando de un carril a otro.

-Cariño…-Idun, miro por los espejos retrovisores, notando como ese auto estaba a punto de golpearlos- ¡Agdar!, déjalo pasar, traemos a las niñas no hagas tonterías…-Dijo molesta la castaña, ya que bien recordaba sus años de juventud, Agdar que en esa época solo era su novio, tenia algunos vicios como cualquier otro adolecente irresponsable, y eso eran los autos y hacer carreritas con cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo, su familia era un tanto adinerada así que él era uno de los chicos que tenía autos del año, tal cual como el que estaba tras de ellos, por ello concluyo de que tal vez quiso revivir una de su hazañas, ya que hace dieciséis años, que cambio los convertibles deportivos por camionetas familiares.

-No es lo que piensas…-Soltó con brusquedad, la castaña lo miro mejor, notando como algunas gotas escurrían por su frente, se mordía nervioso el labio inferior y estrujaba con gran fuerza el volante, comprendiendo que algo andaba mal, se sentó mejor en su lugar dispuesta a ponerse el cinturón.

Anna ajena a lo que pasaba, estaba dispuesta a pedirles una disculpa a sus padres, mas no pudo decir nada, más que soltar un grito, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no podía comprender lo que pasaba, llegaron a una curva cerrada, Agdar intento frenar, el rechinido de las llantas se escuchó, como loco giraba el volante, más él sujeto del otro auto les dio alcance, se escuchó un gran estruendo, los autos salieron girando, escuchándose el ruido de los metales haciéndose añicos, algunos gritos y después un completo silencio.

Anna lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía como si se hubiese subido a la montaña rusa y esta se detuvo a mitad de un giro, todo le daba vueltas y el olor a combustible era terrible al igual que lograba oler algo quemándose, pero todo era tan difuso que ni sabía a qué tenía que ponerle atención.

Toda la sangre ya se la había ido a la cabeza, haciéndole más difícil el razonar lo que pasaba en su entorno, como si de una película en camaralmente se trataba miraba todo, más nada emitía un sonido claro, su padre estaba aún en el asiento del conductor, con los brazos extendidos al igual que ella, del lado del copiloto estaba vacío, siguió examinando su entorno, algunas ventanas tenían completamente el cristal quebrado en otras tenían grandes grietas, todo se veía tan difuso y que el sol se haya ocultado no ayudaba mucho, solo podía ver por lo poco que iluminaba la luna o eso quería suponer la pelirroja.

Respiro profundo, hacer esta simple acción le dolía terriblemente pero todo ese dolor y malestares que sentía en su cuerpo desaparecieron como arte de magia, al toparse con su pequeña hermanita que al igual que ella seguía anclada en el asiento con los brazos extendidos.

Volvió a ser consiente de todos los sonidos que se escuchaban, su visión se aclaró y el tiempo volvió a transcurrir.- ¡Ey, Elsa, Elsa¡-Desesperada llamaba a su hermanita, mas esta permanecía inerte con sus pequeños ojos completamente cerrados.

Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas se acumularon es sus ojos, miro en dirección de su padre- ¡Papaaa!-Desperrada se tallo los ojos, no podía dejar que el llanto le nublara más la vista, en un impulso soltó su cinturón de seguridad y la gravedad hizo su trabajo, cayendo al duro techo de la camioneta que estaba lleno de cristales, lo único que hizo para amortiguar el golpe fue meter las manos, reprimió un gemido al sentir como estos se encajaban en sus palmas y algunos en su rodillas.

Miro por unos segundos a su hermanita y después a su padre, se alegró un poco al ver como este movía sus manos y emitía algunos quejidos, con cuidado gateo hasta su padre, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que tenía una grave herida en la cabeza y brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre de su abdomen, ya que la playera que usaba era blanca y se estaba tornando carmín.

A decir verdad se vea bastante pálido, y eso que él y Anna son los que tiene el color de piel un poco más bronceada- ¿Pa,pa,papa?-Sin poderlo evitar más lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, se mordió el labio- Yo, yo te…

-Prin,cesa…-Con dificultas hablaba al igual que hacia su mayor esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, amargamente paso saliva e hizo un gesta de dolor.

-Nononono,no tranquilo, no digas nada, ¿y mama?,-Noto la mirada triste de su padre, comprendiendo lo que posiblemente significaba, sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón y los ojos le ardieron- oh, claro fue por ayuda, estarás bien, jeje,-Se limpió bruscamente las lágrima que salían sin su permiso- siempre han dicho que soy muy dormilona, pero y mira después de este desastre y Elsa sigue dormida como si nada jajaja…-Decía ya más que al borde de perder la poca cordura que poseía.

-Siempre divagando, ¿no es así?-Sonrió débilmente el hombre.

-Jajaja, estaremos bien, ten cuidado al quitarte el cinturón la caída es dura, jajaja…-Cubrió su rostro con su mano intentando ocultar su sonrisa fingida.

Los verdosos ojos del hombre se pusieron cristalinos, sonrió melancólico, dirigió su vista a sus piernas que estaban atrapadas entre el asiento y el volante, con dificultad dirigió su mano a la mejilla de su pequeña- Anna, siento mucho lo último que…

-Oh No, no,nono,no escuchare nada hasta que salgamos de este MALDITO AUTO…-Declaro con firmeza, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y manos, las lágrimas seguían sin darle tregua alguna.

-Dijiste una grosería…-Se escuchó la débil vocecita infantil de la platinada. Al instante abrió los ojos topándose con que su hermanita se movía, torpemente se tallaba los ojitos e intentaba zafarse de la sillita.

-Jajaja, diré las que quiera en este preciso momento chiquilla dormilona…-Sonrió débilmente pero esta vez sincera, Agdar al escucha a su pequeña dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.-Vez todo estará bien.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿papi?, ¿Anna?, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde está mami?-Preguntaba inocente, mirando a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna explicación al motivo de por qué todo estaba tan de "cabeza".

Agdar, al escuchar la angustia de su pequeña, al ver el rostro mal herido de su hija mayor y recordar como su mujer salió casi que volando cuando el otro auto los embistió;

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Su esposa apena y se estaba acomodando el cinturón, cuando se escuchó el grito desgarrador de su hija, el giro el volantea al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza el freno, más el impacto fue terrible, el ver como en menos de un parpadeo desaparecía su mujer fue terrible y lo peor de todo lo vio como si pasara en cámara lenta y aun así no pudo hacer nada para mantenerla a su lado, después de eso se golpeó contra el cristal y todo se volvió oscuro._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Una solitaria lagrima se asomó y termino rodando por su frente, se le partía el corazón, verlas y escucharlas así y no poder hacer gran cosa, más inútil no se podía sentir, había despertado unos minutos antes que sus hija mas no pudo hacer nada para auxiliarla, su celular quien sabe dónde abra quedado, sus piernas ni siquiera le respondían y con cada segundo que pasaba le era más difícil mantener la conciencia, un terrible miedo lo empezó a invadir, no por el hecho que sabía que de esta no se salvaría o que posiblemente su mejer ya se le había adelantado, no realmente ese no era su miedo.

Respiro profundo, tomando valor para lo que le iba a decir a su hija, pero una molesta toz se lo impido, sangre salió de su boca, Anna lo miro aterrada, ver como su padre sufría por el esfuerzo de detenerse y después vio a su hermanita que los miraba asustada, preocupada en fin era un revoltijo de emociones para la pobre niña.

-Ey, Elsa, ¡Elsa!-La infante tardó en reaccionar a los gritos de su hermana, miraba anonadada a su padre, sin comprender por qué estaba tosiendo sangre, a decir verdad no lo podía ver bien, solo veía como un charco de sangre estaba abaja de él y sus manos manchadas de carmín.-ELSA, CARAJO…-Como si de una palabra mágica se hubiese tratado regreso en sí, miro a su hermana sin alguna expresión.

-Di…

-Si ya se, dije otra grosería, no importa eso… solo mírame a mí, ¿de acuerdo?-La pequeña asintió- Ok, solo veme a mi e ignora lo demás- Con su dedo índice y medio, se señaló los ojos y después señalaba a la platinada, este movimiento lo hizo un par de veces más- solo a mí, ¿ok?-asintió barias veces-Ok, ok ahora ve esto…-Hizo una mueca chistosa, provocando que la pequeña riera un poco-Ahora cierra los ojo…-Elsa dudo algunos segundos sin obedecer o no- Solo hazlo por favor-Suplico al borde de las lágrimas, al instante la oji-azul menor cerro con fuerzo sus ojitos- Pondremos a pruebas si tienes memoria fotográfica, quiero que solo recuerdes mi mueca, ignora todo lo demás que escuches y no puedes abrir los ojos, diga lo que diga, escuches lo que escuches, no puedes abrir los ojos hasta que yo diga…"todo está bien", mientras tanto tienes que tener en mente mi cara chistosa, solo eso- La platinada no muy convencida termino asintiendo.-Bien…

Su respiración se había tornado lenta y el brillo de sus verdosos ojos empezaba a pagarse, sonrió débilmente una vez que su toz seso- Anna, lamento lo que te dijimos…- su voz sonaba ronca- realmente nunca nuestra intención fue que las cosa sucedieran así…-los ojos de la chica se tornaron cristalinos, sujeto la mano de su padre desesperadamente, sintiéndola fría, entendía a que se refería, y también quería decir muchas cosa pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, así que decidió hacer lo que nunca así, callarse y escuchar atentamente- Estamos muy orgulloso de ti, de tu hermana, no podríamos pedir hijas mejores…-Respiro profundo- si te presionábamos, lo siento mucho, solo queremos lo mejor para ti… será difícil lo que venga, pero no imposible, las decisiones que tomes no las criticaremos, sé que aras lo mejor para las dos… nada de lo que pase será tu culpa Anna, ha sido solo un accidente… -No sabía exactamente como reaccionaria después del accidente y ere más que seguro que no estaría para saberlo, así que decidí en esas pocas palabras prevenir eventos futuros, respiro profundo- Y recuerda que…grr, q ue siempre las… amaremos…-Cada vez le era más difícil y doloroso hablar.

-Ya basta, sacare a Elsa y regresare pro ti…-Con su brazo se limpió las lágrimas, con cuidado abrió la guantera y tomo su móvil que le fue quitado por su madre, pero desgraciadamente estaba inservible,-Tks…, busco cualquier otra cosa que le fuera de utilidad y lo único que pudo encontrar fue unas cuantas curitas, un pepto bismol, una linterna, un mapa y una pequeña navaja suiza, tomo todo, bueno el pepto bismol lo termino arrojando y lo demás lo puso en las bolsas de su sudadera, miro nuevamente a su padre que se veía más demacrado, se acercó con cuidado, las lágrimas seguían inundando su pecoso rostro, respiro profundo, lentamente deposito un beso en la mejilla golpeada y con algunos cortes de su querido padre, lentamente se separó del él y se dirigí a auxiliar a su hermanita-Te, te adoro papa…-Termino diciendo en un leve susurro que apenas y logro escuchar el rubio.

Esa sensación cálida y húmeda que sintió en su mejilla fue tan agradable y dolorosa a la vez, esa dulces palabras que estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar pero qué esta era la última vez que las oiría, sabía que en cierta forma su hija se estaba despidiendo, aun cuando ni ella misma lo quería admitir, aun cuando no quería aceptar la realidad, no lo quería admitir pero una sensación de miedo lo empezó a invadir nuevamente y esta vez sí era porque temía morir, porque ya no vería a sus hijas, no le darán más abrazos cálidos, besos, palabras cariñosas ya no las vería nunca más, y su mujer en el peor de los casos se la encontraría del otro lado, mas rogaba con todo su ser porque de alguna manera siguiera viva, con estos últimos pensamientos se dejó llevar por el cansancio y cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos otra vez.

-Quédate quietecita,-La platinada solo asintió, Anna lo más rápido que pudo y con el mayor cuidado, se dispuso a libera a su hermanita, ya que los cintos estaban atascados y todos enredados los termino cortando con la navaja, después de unos segundos logro liberar a la platinada, ya que esta era pequeña bien podía estar parada.-Ok, no te muevas de aquí, hay muchos vidrios-Nuevamente asintió-Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero esta se atascó un poco-¡Carajo!-Miro a su alrededor, pero parecía más peligrosos intentar salir por otro lado, así que con desesperación empezó a patear con todas su fuerzas- Mal- di- ta puer- ta del de mo -nio- En cada silaba daba una patas a la puerta, la cual empezó a ceder.

-Anna, esas son…

-Si ya se, estoy-Otra patada más- diciendo, muchas mal-ditas groserías…CARAJO-una serie de patadas más y la puesta se movió un poco más.-Cuando lleguemos a casa, llenare el jodido frasco de las malditas groserías…-Una sonrisilla victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro cuando por fin la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que salieran, se giró a la parte trasera del auto en donde iban todas las maletas, removió un poco las cosa hasta que tomo una pequeña mochilita de color azul cielo, que tenía bordado en letras grandes, "Elsa of A." en manuscrito, cuando se giró para ir por su hermanita se topó también con el 3Ds, de mala gana lo tomo y lo metió a la bolsa de su pantalón.

Con cuidado salía de los restos del auto, abrasando sobre protectora a la menor, por un momento se quedó viendo el panorama, a unos cuantos metros estaba el otro auto siendo consumido por las llamas, barias partes de los autos estaban esparcidas en diferentes puntos del área.

Sin pensarlo más se empezó a alejar lo más que podía de los autos, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría, ya era de noche así que decidió sacar la lámpara para poder ver mejor el camino, agradecía que su hermanita no pesara tanto así que era fácil abrazarla y sostener la linterna, pero su sorpresa fue que no muy lejos de ahí, se encontró con un bulto extraño, temerosa dirigió la luz de la linterna hacia ese punto y su sorpresa fue encontrarse con el cuerpo inerte de su madre, rodeada por un charco rojo, su cuello y una de sus piernas estaban de una forma bastante extrañas, que estaba segura ninguna persona podía ponerse en esa posición, la escena era aterradora, sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperara, había visto todas las películas de "SAW" y las de "destino final", siempre le había parecido bastantes dramáticas, un tanto asqueroso y sobre todo fantasioso el cómo morían los personajes.

Pero ahora ver como termino su madre y su padre era horrible, el dolor que sentía en el pecho la torturaba con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía peor que banbi cuando acababa de nacer, pero tenía que seguir caminando, no podía dejar que su hermanita viera nada de eso ya había sido suficiente lo del auto, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo caminado y realmente no es como que fuera consiente de ello, solo estaba caminado por inercia, parecía tal cual alma en pena, su mirada se veía bacía, ese encantador brillo que mostraban sus ojos en conjunto con su sonrisa se había esfumado.

A lo lejos vio las luces de un auto, se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y por fin bajo a su hermana, se alejó unos cuantos paso, cubrió su cara con su mano, respiro profundo y dejo escapar un grito sin importarle mucho que su garganta se desgarrara, al cabo de unos segundos se dobló un poco, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas, y termino vomitando.

Mareada y sin fuerzas se paró firme, con la manga de su sudadera se limpió con brusquedad la comisura de su boca, a paso torpe se acercó a Elsa, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y la sujeto de los hombros.

El auto que había visto se detuvo cercas de ellas, curioso y con un tanto de miedo bajo el conductor y se acercó a las chica, al ver el estado deplorable de las niñas, se alertó- ¿están bien?

Apoyo su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su hermanita, apenas y en un mormullo logro articular-"todo está bien"-en cuando dijo la última letra, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y cayo inconsciente, la platinada apenas y lo proceso abrió los ojos para solo tomarse con su hermana en el suelo.

El hombre al ver como se desplomo la chica se alertó y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hasta ellas para auxiliarlas- AMOR, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA…-Le grito a la mujer que iba de copiloto.

La mujer preocupada de igual forma bajo del auto con el celular en mano, haciendo un gran alboroto.

La pequeña Elsa, miraba todo sin entender nada, por primera vez no sabía que es lo que pasaba en su entorno, no sabía que hacer o decir, era demasiado para una pequeño de escasos dos años. La mujer la tomo en brazos haciéndole barias preguntas que la verdad no entendía y no por que no supiera responderle, sino por que escuchaba la voz distorsionada al igual que su visión se empezó a nublar hasta hacerse completamente oscura.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

¿Dudas?, Oh, estoy segura que si...

¿Sugerencias?, ¿amenazas de muerte? ¿quieren que les siga sugiriendo música, para cada cap?

Espero que estén bien y haya sido de su agrado, saludos lectores.

Y bueno *huye*

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	2. Capitulo- 01

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Anna tiene 15 años y Elsa 2 años.

-No es ElsAnna, seria muy pederasta.

-Si abra KristAnna pero sera un poco tardado, ya que esto esta mas centrado en el amor fraternal.

- _Esto es una historia_ _fría, pero sus ojos se humedecerán... ¡de risa!, de lo trágica que sera..._

* * *

" _ **De hermana mayor a madre soltera"**_

 **Capítulo 01 – Después del accidente**

Subía y bajaba lentamente su pecho y la boca la tenía ligeramente abierta, en la habitación solo se escucha un constante "bip", proveniente de la máquina que marcaba el latir del corazón de Anna, a simple vista parecía que dormía tranquilamente, más en sus sueños los recuerdos la atormentaban.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a aparecer en su frente, presiono con fuerza las sabanas, su rostro se contrajo y el aparato pareciera que iba a explotar, sonando con mayor frecuencia, gritaba palabras inentendibles, rápidamente entro una castaña con una bata blanca e intento tranquilizar a la chica pero esta seguía atrapada en su pesadilla.

-Tranquila, Anna, Anna…-Le llamaba la joven castaña, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos.

La pecosa se removía ferozmente de un lado a otro, gritando constantes "No" y algunas otras cosa, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos abrió de golpe los ojos e intento pararse pero la castaña se lo impidió.-¿Elsa?, ELSA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?, ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?, ELSAAA…-Gritaba desesperada y luchaba contra la doctora para liberarse.

-Cálmate…-Decía con dificultad-Anna, calma y te explicare…

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y entraron dos enfermeras que rápidamente se acercaron a la cama, una de las enfermeras ayudo a la doctora a controlar a la chica mientras la otra preparaba el sedante, después de administrarlo la pelirroja se empezó a relajar.-Elsaa…-Fue lo último que dijo en un leve susurro antes de caer en la inconciencia nuevamente.

 _ **~0~**_

Lentamente abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que entraba por la gran ventana, se sentía mareada, le dolía la cabeza y con unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pero esto realmente era menor comparado al vacío que sentía en su pecho, tal vez físicamente tenía algunos golpecillos, raspaduras y cortes superficiales mas eso lo podía sobrellevar.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, con torpeza se sentó al borde de la cama ignorando por completo que estaba conectada a algunos aparatos y a la intravenosa de su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces estuvo dispuesta a arrancar todo ese cablerio, en ese momento con serenidad entro la misma doctora castaña- Yo que tu no haría eso…-Dijo sin despegar la vista de la tabla con papeles que traía en la mano, le escribió algunas cosas, se acercó a la chica que se quedó completamente callada viendo cada acción de la doctora.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de ya haberla visto.-Sera muy doloroso si…-Decía con dulzura, revisando los aparatos.

Anna presiono con fuerza sus manos y mantenía su vista en el suelo-¿Dónde están mis padres?-Interrumpió sin el mínimo tacto a la castaña, su vos era ronca y cortante, aun cuando sabia la respuesta, tenía una falsa ilusión de que estuvieran bien.

-Bueno…-Lentamente rodio la cama para quedar frente a la pelirroja, dejo la tabla en la cama y con cuidado tomo las manos de la chica que aún mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo.-primero antes de contestarte alguna pregunta tengo que…

-Estoy bien…-Susurro débilmente.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta hacer la revisión, es solo rutina, no tardare mucho, ¿de acuerdo Anna? y despu…-Decía cariñosamente tomando nuevamente su tabla.

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!, ¡estoy perfectamente bien!, jajaja…-La castaña se sobresaltó por la repentina reacción de la chica y por reflejo soltó la tabla, sin levantar su rostro llevo una de sus manos a su cara, la doctora confundida la miro no estaba segura si Anna estaba llorando o riendo.

-¿Anna?...

-Estoy bien, bien, claro jajaja, ¿y cómo no estarlo?... digo no se ni qué hora es o que día es, pero más o menos se supone que a estas alturas ya debería de estar con mis padre y mi hermanita disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones felizmente en el parque temático del ratón jajaja, ¡pero no!-Levanto los hombros y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se formo en su sombrío rostro, la doctora solo la miraba con tristeza-estoy en quién sabe dónde, probablemente un hospital, ¿sabe por qué?...-Llevo ambas manos a su rostro- ni yo lo sé, solo sé que mi padre murió enfrente de mí y mi madre…-su voz se empezó a quebrar, respiro hondo para mantener la calma- jajaja mí, mi, mi ma-ma-mamá, lo más seguro es que este muerta…-Cerro brevemente los ojos recordando la última imagen de su madre- ¿o me equivoco?-Miro de reojo a la castaña, esta negó tristemente- jaja y después tuve que alejar a mi hermana de todo ese caos y evitar que sintiera TODO ESTE MALDITO DOLOR… MENTIRLE Y DECIRLE QUE NUESTROS PADRES ESTÁN BIEN… jajaja así que si estoy bien, bien, bien, mis padres murieron, no sé dónde este mi hermana y ahora estoy platicando con una desconocida que por lo visto sabe cosas de mí, como mi nombre y no sé qué más…

Respiro hondo, sabía por qué la chica actuaba así, de un momento a otro perdió a sus padres y haber visto todo eso no era fácil de superar, bajo de la cama para tomar su tabla y se quedó al frente de la chica,-Ok, empecemos con la presentación si te hace sentir mejor,-Hablo con serenidad, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- soy la doctora Jane Porter…-Extendió su mano, Anna la miro unos segundos y después de mal modo respondió el saludo.

-Anna of Arendelle,-Se golpeó la frente, su porte falso de malhumorada ya no le duro mucho- pff que digo es más que obvio que lo sabe…

La doctora rio por lo bajo cubriéndose con la tabla al ver esa actitud de la chica que era todo lo contrario a lo que demostró hace unos segundos- Esta bien, no importa.

Prosiguió a hacer el chequeo a la joven en silencio, Anna solo se limitaba a seguir las indicaciones que le daba y al cabo de unos minutos la doctora prosiguió a desconectar los aparatos y quitarle de la mano la intravenosa ya que realmente estaban de sobra, la pelirroja estaba en perfectas condiciones dejando de lado los moretones y raspones en algunas partes de su cuerpo, realmente lo único "grave" era una herida que tenía en la ceja izquierda ya que requirió de unas puntadas y sus manso que estaban vendadas ya que en sus palmas tenía cortes profundos.

-Jeje todo está perfecto, ahora ordenare que traigan tu comida, estoy segura que debes de estar hambrienta, ya que llegaron desde ayer en la noche y lamentablemente te has perdido el desayuno por perder un poco los estribos…-Dijo entre dientes lo último ya que se refería al momento que la tuvieron que sedar.

-¿Usted sabe exactamente que es lo que paso?-Inexpresiva miro a la castaña.

Entre cerro los ojos y masajeo el puente de su nariz, no era su obligación decirle, de echo su único trabajo era revisarla y salir de ahí, no tenía que darle explicaciones, ese era la tarea del trabajador social pero la pecosa tenía un carisma que le enternecía, dejo escapar un suspiro y se fue a sentar a la cama-Bien, una joven pareja fue el que hizo la llamada y la que las trajo a tu hermana y a ti, veras mi esposo Tarzan es paramédico y fue el que se encargó de ir al lugar… aun cuando nos movilizamos rápido no humo mucho por hacer…-Dudo un poco en continuar al ver como los azulinos ojos de la menor se cristalizaban, con cariño le sonrió y la tomo de las manos- y, y…

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?, ¿por qué hizo esto?...-Frunció el entrecejo.

-No creo que sea necesario que…

-¡Claro que sí!

La castaña resignada tomo una gran bocanada de aire y prefirió desviar su mirada- Era un joven de 22 años y bueno manejaba alcoholizado…- Miro de reojo a la chica que se mantenía aparentemente calmada.-Mi esposo dice que encontraron barias botellas en el auto del chico, murió instantáneamente, era hijo de una familia adinerada era Logan Wes…

-¡No me interesa saber el nombre del asesino de mis padres!-Aun cuando mantenía fuertemente cerrados los ojos algunas lágrimas lograron escabullirse.

-Anna, esto solo fue un terrible accidente, no…

Anna dejo de escuchar a Jane desde que menciono "alcoholizado", aun no podía procesar que por la imprudencia de un, un idiota insensato perdió a sus padres, realmente ya no quería escuchar más.- ¿Y mi hermana?, ¿Cómo esta, donde esta?- La poca luz que quedaba en sus ojos se iba apagando poco a poco, se sentía confundida, culpable, triste, angustiada, deprimida, sin fuerzas.

-Está bien, solo tiene unos rasponcitos…

-¿Y puedo verla?...-Más que pregunta sonó como orden, la castaña asintió y se levantó de la cama- Iré por ella, así que descansa un poco…-Anna asintió, sin decir nada más salió a paso lento la doctora.

Sin perder más tiempo se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a una silla que estaba enfrente de ella, en la silla estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada, rápidamente se cambió esa incomoda ropa de hospital y se puso su pantalón que ahora estaba muy rasgado de las rodillas sin mencionar que estaba sucio al igual que su blusa pese que era negra se podía notar algunas manchas de sangre ya seca, se puso sus converse lo más rápido que pudo sin tener la paciencia de abrochar las agujetas y tomo su sudadera de chewbacca que estaba sucia de tierra, sangre, combustible y pude que un poco de vómito, era asqueroso pero eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

 _ **~0~**_

Más que correr por las escaleras las iba brincando, su rostro demostraba un profundo dolor e ira, así siguió subiendo cada escalón hasta que se topó con una puerta, tomo el picaporte y esperanzada en que no tuviera seguro lo giro y esta se abrió, rápidamente siguió con su camino azotando la puerta tras de sí, corrió un poco más hasta ser detenida por una cerca, su respiración era acelerada, se quedó mirando fijamente al frente como el sol comenzaba a descender para ocultarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, empuño con fuerza sus manos y cerro sus ojos presionándolos bastante y dejo escapar un grito a todo pulmón- AAAAAAAAAAAAaaah…-¿Cuánto duro ese aullido?, ni ella misma lo sabía, solo dejo de gritar cuando sintió que su pecho explotaría por el dolor y su garganta destrozada ya no pudo emitir ningún sonido más.

Como si alguien la fuera a atrapar se dejó caer de espaldas, tristemente estaba completamente sola en la azotea del hospital así que se terminó golpeando contra el suelo, emitió un leve quejido y restándole importancia se quedó mirando el cielo, las nubes pasar lentamente tomando diferente formas y el azul cielo empezó a desaparecer tiñéndose levemente entre rojizo y naranja por el atardecer.

Llevo su brazo a su frente, intentaba procesar y comprender como de un momento a otro pasaron las cosas, recordaba que estaba compartiendo una barra de delicioso chocolate con su hermana y ahora que lo recordaba les negó a sus padres un poco del dulce y ahora ya no había forma que siquiera lo probaran por última vez, una solitaria lagrima se asomó y de inmediato fue removida por la mano de la chica.

Después de eso engañada por su hermanita, sonrió melancólica de solo recordar a la pequeña platinada, a su escasa edad era muy inteligente, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decirle que sus padre jomas volverían, como explicarle a una pequeña geniecito el significado de la muerte, era inteligente y lo sabía, pero aun así seguía siendo una pequeña e inocente niña de dos años indefensa, ambos ojos se le pusieron cristalinos, el brazo que tenía en su frente lo bajo para cubrirse los ojos, no quería seguir llorando, tenía que ser fuerte, pero ¿Cómo?.

Respiro hondo, recordando que después de burlarse de su hermanita tuvo una pequeña discusión con su madre y todo por un maldito juego, se mordió el labio y un leve hipido se empezó a escuchar.

 _-Anna, cariño ya vas a entra a la preparatoria, no puedes seguir actuando como una niña… tienes que pensar en tu futuro y que es lo…-_

El llanto no se hizo esperar más, las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se perdían en el frio suelo de cemento, intentaba ser lo más silenciosa posible.

 _-¡Ya basta!, ya hice el examen, pronto se publicaran los resultados y ya veremos qué pasa, nunca he planeado mi vida, simplemente improviso…-_

De solo recordar su escusa se sentía peor, claro que fue sincera nunca ha sido de las personas que planean todo un itinerario para su día y menos se preocupaba por el futuro, pero ¿y ahora?, estaba realmente aterrada, su futuro era incierto, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con Elsa y ella.

 _-Anna, no somos eterno, ¿qué aras si un día nos llegase a pasar algo?-_

En ese momento no le tomo importancia a lo que dijo su padre y ahora se daba de topes, hasta se sentía culpable, tal vez era un castigo, por no tomarles atención, por juzgarlos, por creerlos fastidiosos con sus sermones.

 _-Eso son solo suposiciones papá…_

Respiro profundo intentando calmarse-Solo suposiciones…-dijo débilmente y después sonrió sarcástica. Claro ella lo había provocado, provocó la ira de alguna fuerza misteriosa, con sus palabras, con su orgullo, con su inmadurez.

Se movió un poco y un sonido se escuchó, se quitó el brazo del rostro y dirigió su mirada curiosa de dónde provino el ruido, topándose con el 3Ds de pikachu que se había salido de la bolsa de su sudadera, con desagrado lo tomo y se sentó como chinito, examinaba el aparato como si jamás lo hubiera visto.- Sabes por ti tuve muchas peleas con mis padres…-Le hablaba al 3Ds como si este fuera una persona.-Y por elegirte a ti, no pude disculparme con mamá…-Una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla- y jamás podré hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y tomo con firmeza el 3Ds mirándolo determinante, algo era seguro ni su padre, ni su madre y mucho menos Elsa eran culpables del accidente, tal vez ni siquiera ella, pero era inevitable ese sentimiento de culpa que la estaba invadiendo, ella inicio esa discusión, ella decidió ignorar a sus padres, prefería pasar más tiempo con los juegos que con su familia, decidió no disculparse por que no quería admitir su error, así que simplemente esa fuerza misteriosa hizo su trabajo, puso a ese sujeto en su camino y ahora tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar, sin que nadie le recrimine o sermonee.

Respiro hondo, se paró firme tomo vuelo y arrojo con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cerca el aparato, alejándolo lo más que se pudiera y con suerte destrozándolo por completo.

El sol ya se había metido y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de la enorme luna, aun cuando arrojo el 3Ds se seguía sintiendo culpable y tal vez ese sentimiento permanecería para el resto de su vida, de algún modo quería alejar ese sentimiento que la estaba destrozando, quería que sus recuerdo dejaran de repetir una y otra vez las ultima discusión con sus padres, quería convencerse que al único que tenía que culpar de la muerte de sus padres era a ese sujeto ebrio, pero no, había una pequeña vocecilla en su interior que le culpaba y se lo recordaría hasta el cansancio, atormentada por el caos que se desataba en su cabeza, llevo sus manos a su rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas, las lágrimas fluía tal cual cascada sin tregua alguna.

Se sentía devastada, asustada, sola, horrorizada y sobretodo culpable, convenciéndose a sí misma de que la que debió morir fue ella, no sus padres, así se siguió desahogando un rato más, sin percatarse de los pequeños pasos que se acercaban a ella, levanto su rostro sorprendida al sentir unos bracitos rodearla en un cálido abrazo.

Sorprendida levantó su rostro y miro a la pequeña platinada que le sonreía cálidamente- Tranquila Anna, papá y mamá pronto vendrán por nosotras…-Hablaba tan tranquila como siempre.

Escuchar esa palabras de su hermanita le destrozo mas y la reconforto en cierta forma, unas cuantas lagrimas más caían por su mejilla y con su característica sonrisa miro a su hermanita- Sabes tal vez tarde en hacerlo…-Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-Ooh, entiendo, ¿por eso llorabas?-Dijo con un poco de burla la menor.

Anna se limpió las lágrimas y miro a su hermanita entrecerrando los ojos, la sujeto por los hombros - Yo no estaba llorando, me entro algo en los ojos.

La oji-azul la miraba incrédula-Aja…

-Ayy que si…-La abrazo con fuerzas y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, la pequeña entre carcajadas le suplicaba que parara e intentaba liberarse pero era más que imposible, en todo el lugar solo se podían escuchar las risa de las hermanas y al cabo de un rato comenzaron a cesar.

-Esta bien te creo jajaja, te creo…

-Muy bien pequeña geniecito te daré tregua-Declaro con la respiración agitada, se sentó en el suelo como chinito recargándose hacia tras con sus brazos y Elsa estaba un poco alejada de su hermana intentando recuperarse del ataque de cosquillas.

Elsa hablaba con su característica serenidad-Yo también los extraño y quiero que regresen pronto…-Anna agacho la mirada, no sabía si podría mantener por mucho esa mentira- pero ahora que estas con migo…-Anna la miro de reojo-podre esperarlos pacientemente…- Sonrió débilmente la platinada y se fue a sentar a un lado de su hermana.

-Así es Elsa…-Se forzó a sonreír.

-Anna, ¿pero a donde fueron?...

La cobriza respiro profundo-Bue…-Se aclaró la garganta-Ya sabes, cosas de adultos…

-Anna, eso no es una respuesta…

-Bien, bien, pero antes dime ¿qué es lo que te han dicho las enfermeras?-Intento hacer tiempo en lo que pensaba la excusa que le daría a su hermanita y también quería saber que tanto le habrían contado las enfermeras y doctores.

-…-No dijo nada solo agacho su mirada avergonzada, la mayor la miro de reojo, se mordió el labio intentando contener una risilla, su hermanita podía ser una pequeña genio pero era muy introvertida y no le era fácil hablar con las personas.

Tomo a su hermanita y la sentó en sus piernas, recargo su mentón en la platinada cabellera de la menor-¿Ni siquiera les agradeciste por cuidarte?

-Si… pero no sé si me escucharon…-Confeso avergonzada.

-Jajaja, está bien no importa, ya estoy aquí y ya no te volveré a dejar sola…-La sujeto de las manos y sonrió, así era, de ahora en adelante solo se tendrían la una a la otra, respiro profundo y prosiguió a contarle la mentira que sostendría por un tiempo mínimo hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente o mejor dicho hasta que ella misma tuviera el valor de contarle la verdad.- Así es Elsa, mientras estemos juntas, las cosas irán bien…-Así todo lo posible porque su voz no se quebrara al igual de convencerse a ella misma de lo que decía-aun cuando papá y mamá estén lejos…

-¿Por qué se fueron?-Pregunto inocente, haciendo su cabeza hacia tras para poder ver a su hermana.

-Bueno…-Se mordió el labio y miro al frente evitando a toda costa la mirada tierna de su hermanita- pues… tuvieron que ir a sus trabajos, ya sabes sus jefes son unos ogros que no les importa que estén en sus vacaciones y…

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué nuestros padres son los mejores y los necesitaban…

\- Oooh, ¿Y por qué arrojaste el Nintendo?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-A bueno, en estos momentos pikachu y yo tenemos algunas diferencias…-Rodo los ojos, sabía que no era la mejor escusa pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Pero Anna…-Se quedó calla por breves segundos.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-El 3Ds era mío…-La mayor abrió de par en par los ojos y como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada se quedó estática, mirando al frente el panorama.

-Ammm, bueno siii, algún día te lo repondré…

-Pero tú no tienes dinero para comprar otro…-Dijo con sinceridad.

-jeje Ooouuu siiii, bueno te lo podría intercambiar por mi lap, ¿te parece?...-avergonzada rasco su nuca, por lo directas que eran las respuestas de su hermanita.

Asintió alegre la menor, se recargo más en su hermana y se quedó tranquilamente viendo al cielo estrellado, Anna abrazo a su hermanita e igual se quedó embelesada viendo el cielo.

-¿Anna?

-¿Si?

-¿Algún día tú y pikachu arreglaran sus diferencias?-Pregunto con aparente inocencia.

Cerro los ojos por unos momentos e inevitablemente soltó una risilla por la ocurrencia de su hermanita- No, no, no sé si pueda, pero lo intentare en algún momento…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Muchas gracias por su paciencia, sugerencias deveritas gracias. n.n

Y respecto a la ortografía, ya releí el cap anterior y sip tengo algunos errores... lo siento intento mejorar, pero verán tengo unos que otros problemas con esto (si pese a mi edad,aun cometo errores ortográficos, ya lo se, lo siento -.-), por ejemplo me fije que cuando hay alguna "s" al final la pongo antes ejemplo _"manso"_ cuando es" _manos"_ y aun confundo la "r" y "l" y algunos otros problemas, que me esfuerzo por mejorar.

Les pido una disculpa por las faltas ortográficas, dedasos e incluso falta de coherencia que hayan encontrado, según yo corregí la mayoría.

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Romi:** Bueno cuando tuve la idea de esta historia no tenia planeado que fuera tan dramática, pero ya pronto terminara el dramas, bueno mas o menos, amm y lo de la pareja que la encontró pues no eran tan importantes, solo andaban de paso xD, el futuro tiene algo mas preparado para estas dos encantadoras niñas que tanto quiero, (claro aunque no se nota mucho jeje), y claro que abra KristAnna, solo qeu no sera tan pronto aun falta para eso.

Saludos y que estés bien.

 **Parches:** Jeje, si fue un tanto dramático el principio, al principio no lo había planeado así, pero PFF de un momento a otro la idea surgió, bueno solo mencione cuantos años se llevaban de diferencia y la edad de Elsa, pero igual ya mejor lo deja claro al principio del cap, y lo de las faltas en eso estoy esta bes le puse mas empeño pero y aun asi creo que tiene uno que otro error, lo siento. Gracias por la corrección y tomarte tu tiempo.

 **black angel n:** Je, gracias por el apoyo, se que tarde un poquito pero e aquí por fin el cap.

 **Elizabeth112:** Creo que lo mi, lo mio es la tragedia, y bueno espero cumplir con tus expectativas, gracias por el apoyo. Y si creo que Anna tiene que tener un poco mas de protagonismo y responsabilidad, ya que siempre le toca a Elsa hacerse cargo jeje. Un saludo y espero el cap haya sido lo que esperabas. Jejeje, (cinto lo de hacerte llora n_nU)

 **Invitado1:** Gracias e aquí la conti...

 **Andy4369:** Yo la estaba escuchando esas canciones mientras lo escribía y fueron las culpables que el accidente fuera tan trágico.

 **Pepita8991872:** Bueno regularmente mis actualizaciones son irregulares, jeje y un poco tardadas, pero aquí esta un cap mas, y si tendré mas cuidado con la ortografía, gracias por el comentario y apoyo.

Y bueno un agradecimiento en generar a los que se toman su tiempo y le dan una oportunidad a mis locuras al igual que los favoritos y Alerts

Gracias!

¿Dudas?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo xD? ¿lo que sea?

P.D: ¿Ya vieron la película de Intensa Mente?, por que yo si y ya hasta hice un Finc, jeje esa peli me provoco tantos sentimientos, que en cuando llegue del cine, tenia que escribir algo de ellos.

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	3. Capitulo- 02

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

- _Esto es una historia_ _fría, pero sus ojos se humedecerán... ¡de risa!, de lo trágica que sera..._

* * *

" _ **De hermana mayor a madre soltera"**_

 **Capítulo 02 – Secretos**

Se encontraba la mayor de las of Arendelle en la oficina de la doctora Jane Porter, junto con un hombre músculos, con una enorme mandíbula, cabello castaño con algunas canas peinado hacia tras, oji-negro con un diminuto bigote y de porte elegante

Aclaro su garganta y reviso unos papeles que traía-Bien señorita Anna of Arendelle…-La mencionada asintió.-Yo no soy de las personas que suavizan la realidad, así que seré claro con usted, sus padres están muerto…-La doctora le lanzo una mirada amenazadora, a lo cual el hombre rodo los ojos fastidiado e ignorándola prosiguió- usted y su hermana aún son menores de edad, por obvias razones necesitan un tutor, si es que no quieren parar en un orfanato…

-¡Clayton!-Grito molesta la doctora por la frialdad del sujeto.

-Oh Jane, sigues siendo la misma sentimental de siempre-Rio disimuladamente, aten la expresión molesta de la castaña.

-Sigo sin entender cómo puedes ser tú el trabajador social…-Mascullo molestas, mirando cuidadosamente al sujeto.

-Oh cariño, curiosidades de la vida…-Sonrió galante provocando que la doctora hiciera un gesta de desagrado-y bien niña, ¿tienen algún familiar que quiera hacerse cargo de ustedes?-Regreso su fría mirada a la menor, que angustiada se mordía el labio y empuñaba sus manos.

Respiro hondo y conteniendo las lágrimas, negó suavemente con su cabeza- No, mi padre era hijo único y con mis abuelos no se llevaba bien, de echo ni siquiera los conozco…y de parte de mi madre, tiene un hermano pero desconozco su paradero, hace doce años que se mudó a otro país y ya no supe nada de él… mi abuelo murió hace cuatro año y mi abuela hace cinco.

-En concusión no tienen a nadie…-Con una sonrisa ladina miro a las chicas que asintió, y escribió algunas cosas en los documentos que traía.

-¡Clayton!-Exasperada la castaña miro al hombre-A dicho que tienen a un tío, podrías…

-Jajaja, crees que desperdiciare mi tiempo en una inútil búsqueda, ella misma lo ha dicho, hace doce años que desapareció, dudo que siquiera las reconozca, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellas es llevarlas a un buen orfanato, y después con suerte las adopten o yo que se…

Anna abrió grande los ojos, sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, quería protestar, gritarle al tipo, pero solo se quedó tal cual estatua intentando procesar lo dicho. En cambio la castaña mantenía una pelea verbal con el grandulón.

 _ **~0~**_

Cabizbaja caminaba una castaña por los largos pacillos del hospital, deteniéndose enfrente de una de las maquinitas expendedoras. Dejo escapar un bostezo, antes de introducir el dinero y presionar algunos botones de la máquina para seleccionar unos muffins de chocolate.

Un bostezo más salió de los labios de la joven doctora, ya agotada de revisar que los pacientes que estaban a su cuidado estuviesen bien y terminar de dar su ronda nocturna, se dirigió a los cuartos de descanso, al estar frente a la puerta respiro profundo y con temor tomo el picaporte.

Con sumo sigilo se introdujo al cuarto, que tenía dos literas y una pequeña mesita de centro, en una de las literas se encontraban acostadas las hermanas of Arendelle -Lo siento,- Dijo en voz baja la castaña, sentándose en la litera bacía- hice lo que estaba en mis manos, pero Clayton es un sujeto obstinado-Confeso con tristeza.

Anna con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña platinada bajo de la cama y se acercó a la castaña, sentándose a un lado de ella- Esta bien, lo intento…

-Mañana a primera hora las llevara al orfanato de la ciudad…-Apenada le respondió.

Un pesado suspiro escapo de los labios de la menor y con resignación miro a la amable doctora-¿Podre ir a recoger cosas de mi casa?...-Pregunto tímidamente.

-No lo creo…-Le respondió con honestidad.

Respiro profundo la pecosa y prosiguió con sus preguntas-Y, y, y que, que pasara… ¿Qué, que aran con los cuerpos de mis padres?-Pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno…-La castaña se mordió el labio nerviosa- eso no lo sé exactamente…

La pecosa bajo la mirada- Ellos, ellos…-Respiro hondo, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus azulinos ojos- mis abuelos están enterrados en la pequeña ciudad de _"Frozen"_ … -Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus pecosas mejillas sin tregua alguna- fue donde vivieron, en donde se conocieron, donde nací… ellos…-Llevo sus manos a su rostro, en un vano intento por silenciar su llanto, la castaña titubeante se acercó a la chica, envolviéndola en un reconfortante abrazo que no dudo en corresponder, hundiéndose con desesperación en el pecho de la mayor.

-Tranquila, te entiendo….-Cariñosamente le acariciaba sus cobrizos cabellos -Mi padre es abogado, veré que es lo que puede hacer…-Dijo la doctora a lo cual Anna asintió eufórica, aun pegada al pecho de la castaña.

-Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?-Asintió, intentando dejar de llorar- Oye, ¿les gusta el chocolate?-Nuevamente asintió y se separó un poco de la doctora, con el dorso de su mano limpio las lagrimitas que persistían en su rostro.- Que bien,-De las bolsas de su bata blanca saco algo- porque les traje unos muffins de chocolate-Le extendió los deliciosos panecillos, a lo cual Anna sonrió débilmente-Bien, solo uno es tuyo el otro se lo daremos mañana a Elsa…

 _ **~0~**_

-Bien, Elsa pórtate bien y espera unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?...-Decía con una pequeña sonrisa la mayor, al tiempo que terminaba de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad a la platinada, que solo asintió como respuesta-Bien, no tardo, ya casi nos vamos…-Nuevamente asintió la pequeña y Anna salió del auto, cerró la puerta y camino un par de pasos hasta la castaña doctora.

-Este es mi número, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en marcarme…-Dijo extendiéndole un pequeño trozo de papel. Con una débil sonrisa, asintió y tomo el papelito, abrió su boca para preguntarle algo a la castaña pero esta hizo un movimiento con su mano, ya que supuso lo que iba a decir.-Lo de tus padres yo misma me are cargo, y lo poco que pudo investigar mi padre es que estaban asegurados, así que todos esos gastos están cubiertos… te aseguro que descansaran junto con tus abuelos…-Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en ambas.

Cabizbaja la menor miro a Jane- Podre asistir a su…

-No lo creo…-Apenada respondió la castaña.-Quisiera poder ayudarlas, enserio que sí, de echo mi esposo está encantado con ustedes, tú y Elsa son adorables jeje…-De reojo ambas mirara en dirección del auto, donde se podía ver a Elsa tan tranquila como siempre- Pero nosotros constantemente estamos viajando, yendo a lugares un poco peligrosos para pequeñas como Elsa, tal vez tú puedas seguirnos el ritmo pero…

-Está bien Doc., entiendo…hizo lo que pudo y se lo agradezco-Sus labios apenas y se curvaron un poco para dibujar una débil sonrisa- Jamás podría dejar a mi hermana, me necesita y sobretodo yo la necesito, mientras estemos juntas las cosa estarán bien.

Jane sonrió sincera y abrazo a la menor-Anna cuídate y cuídala…

-Gracias por todo.

-Bujuuu, si, ya te has despedido Jane, nos marchamos que yo si tengo muchas cosas por hacer…-El hombre de gran mandíbula apareció tras de la doctora-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Qué hace tu hombre mono aquí?- Señalo el auto donde estaba la pequeña platinada. Del lado del conductor estaba un castaño de pelo largo, fornido, oji-azul, haciendo gestos graciosos en el espejo del retrovisor, en un intento en vano por hacer reír a la pequeña.

-Hum,-Irritada la castaña miro a Clayton con el entrecejo fruncido y poniendo sus manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cintura- Tarzan, se encargara de acompañarte hasta el orfanato…

-Que estupidez, solo me retrasara-Declaro el hombre con fastidio.-No necesito que…

-Sí, no me importa lo que digas, Tarzan se encargara que las niñas lleguen con bien y sin que digas algo indebido, como siempre…

-Humm, ¿qué podría decir que no sepan?...

-Eres un idiota, Elsa no sabe nada de lo que está pasando, Anna así lo a decidido y lo tenemos que respetar…

-Tks, niña van directo a un orfanato…

-Elsa aun es una niña…-Justifico sin titubear la pecosa.

-Como quieras…-Rodo los ojos fastidiado y sin mayor preámbulo se dirigió a su auto-Más vale que el idita de tu marido no me retrase…

La castaña tuvo unas enormes ganas de golpear al de la gran mandíbula y lo hubiera hecho, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro consternado de la menor, le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un abrazo que de inmediato correspondió con mayor fuerza-Les deseo la mejor de las suertes…-Débilmente asintió y apenas en un audible susurró le agradeció, así se quedaron por unos segundos.

-Anna, ¿sabes?...-Rompiendo el abrazo, la castaña puso sus manos en los hombros de Anna y la miro directo a los ojos- aunque odio a Clayton…-Incomoda miro de reojo al grandulón que presuntuoso se miraba en el espejo retrovisor, verificando que no tuviera ninguna imperfección su peinado o su perfecta dentadura, restándole importancia dejo escapar un bufido-en cierta forma tiene razón, no puedes ocultarle a Elsa…que están…

-Lo sé, lo sé-Respondió apresurada, alejándose un poco de la doctora, dándole la espalda- pero, aun es pequeña, solo, solo tiene dos años…-Abrumada miro de reojo a la castaña, revolvió un poco su flequillo y después dirigió su vista al auto donde estaba su hermanita- se lo diré cuando sea debido….

 _ **~0~**_

-Anna, Anna… -Llamaba la pequeña platinada a su hermana, que se mirara asustada, se aferraba del cinturón de seguridad como si su vida dependiera de ello, su vista clavada al frente, algunas gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente y cada vez mordía con mayor fuerza su labio inferior.-¿Anna?...-Al no tener respuesta el semblante de la pequeña cambio a uno de preocupación.

Tarzan desvió por unos momentos su vista de la carretera, para poder ver a las niñas por el retrovisor, notando como la mayor estaba al borde de un colapso.

-"Todo está bien, todo está bien, clama, calma…"-Una y otra vez se repetía esta palabras la mayor de las hermanas en un intento para calmarse y no terminar lanzándose del auto.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Elsa llamándola, sabía que estaba a un lado de ella pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba entender que es lo que decía, el respiras se le comenzó a dificultar, presiono con más fuerzas sus manos al cinturón. Sintió un leve movimiento en su brazo e intento mirar en esa dirección más su cuerpo no le respondía.

Preocupada la menor seguía intentando llamar la atención de su hermana, Tarzan acelero un poco para salir lo mar rápido de ese tramo lleno de curvas de la carretera al tiempo que llamaba también a la pecosa e intentaba calmar a Elsa.

La pequeña discusión que tuvo con sus padres, el terrible accidente, el pensar por unos segundos que su hermanita no sobreviviría, el ver como su padre moría lentamente, el ver el cuerpo inerte de su madre, cada una de estas escenas se repetían en su mente y estar pasando por la misma carretera no ayudaba de nada.

Su pupila se contrajo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos,-No…-Dijo en un leve susurro, sin dejar de morderse el labio.-No…-Simplemente su mente era demasiado cruel con ella. En los asientos del conductor y copiloto podía ver las siluetas de sus padres riendo-Lo siento, lo siento…

-Anna, tranquila todo está bien…-Decía el castaño, viendo constantemente a la pelirroja por el retrovisor, presiono un poco más el acelerador, para poder rebasar el auto en el que iba Clayton, puso las intermitentes y lentamente se orilló al cabo de unos segundos detuvo por completo el auto.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-Dijo entre dientes, su labio comenzó a sangrar y las lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas, simplemente no lo soportaba las imágenes de los cuerpos de sus padres se repetían y el hecho de que no pudo disculparse la atormentaba, sintiendo que las paredes del auto se reducían y escuchar el claxon de un auto tras ellos fue el detonante, con desesperación y torpeza se desabrocho el cinturón, abrió la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del auto a toda velocidad dando a notar que tenía buena condición.

El castaño rápidamente salió del auto-ANNAAA…-Se disponía a seguirla pero fue detenido por el sonido del claxon, al girarse se encontró con un malhumorado Clayton.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?...-Pregunto más que molesto el grandulón.

Ignorando por completo los reclamos del oji-negro, se disponía a marcharse-Grr, cuida de Elsa, iré por…

Furioso el sujeto tomo del brazo a Tarzan, obligándolo a que le prestara atención-¿Qué?... no, no, no, te subes al maldito auto, le das alcance a esa mocosa…-Exaltado cada vez subía más el tono de su voz- la amaras si es necesario y te aseguras de poner los malditos seguros…-Las venas de su cuello se resaltaron- y no me haces perder más de mi valioso tiempo…

-Grr, no-Tarzan pese a ser un poco más bajito no se dejó intimidad, con un movimiento brusco deshizo el agarre, enfrentándolo sin titubear, lo señalo con su dedo índice- ¡Tu!-Con el dedo le golpeo el pecho obligándolo a retroceder un paso- te quedas aquí y cuidas a Elsa-Frunció el entre cejos y tomando una postura firme- y esperaras el tiempo que sea necesario.

Aclaro su garganta y acomodo su peinado intentando aparentar tranquilidad -O claro que…-

-¡Sí!, si no quieres mas retraso tendrás que dejarme hacer mi trabajo… por este motivo es que yo las estoy acompañando,-Respiro profundo y de reojo miro a la pequeña platinada, que se miraba confundida- después de lo que pasaron es más que obvio que tuviera alguna crisis en el camino, fue un gran logro que subiera al auto en primer lugar,-Le sonrió débilmente y después volvió a endurecer su expresión para ver al oji-negro- así que esperaras el tiempo que sea necesario y será mejor que no digas ni hagas alguna estupidez, mientras voy por Anna, ya que si le dices algo que no debas a Elsa tendremos que regresar al hospital y no exactamente por las niñas…-Empuño sus manos, agacho un poco su cabeza adoptando una mirada sombría-¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?…

El de gran tamaño rodo los ojos e iba a seguir protestando, pero cerro fuerte los ojos al escuchar un rudo como de un disparo, con temor abrió uno de sus ojos topándose con el castaño sonriendo de medio lado y con su mano formando una pistola,-Idiota…-Escupió el de la gran mandíbula, nuevamente hizo el sonido de un disparo a lo cual Clayton se cubrió los oídos y aterrado se hizo casi que bolita,-Sabes que yo no temo enfrentarte Clayton, por más prestigio que tenga tu familia…-Dijo tranquilamente a lo cual el oji-negro gruño y sin ninguna protesta más se retiró a su auto. Victorioso sonrió el castaño, abrió la puerta del auto-Elsa, siento lo que hayas visto y escuchado-La pequeña solo se quedó callada con la mirada agachada-Jeje espera un poco mas, iré por tu hermana…-Solo asintió, sonrió de medio lado y cariñosamente le revolvió sus platinados cabellos.

Le puso los seguros infantiles a las puertas antes de cerrarlas y ponerle la alarma al auto, sin perder más tiempo emprendió la carrera para darle alcance a Anna, a lo cual no le llevo mucho tiempo ya que el igual poseía una gran condición física y claro esta era mucho más rápido que la pecosa.

Solo disminuyo su velocidad hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo, su respiración era entrecortada tanto por el esfuerzo como por el llanto.-Yo, yo…-Es lo único que lograba decir entre sollozos al igual que intentaba liberarse del agarre del castaño, este solo se mantuvo callado sin soltarla.

Su respiración era profunda y acelerada, y que las lágrimas no dejaran de brotar no ayudaba, se inclinó un poco y por fin el castaño la soltó, mirándola con un deje de tristeza.

Daba grandes bocanadas de aire y aun así no sentía que llegara el oxígeno a sus pulmones, curvándose un poco mas, llevo sus manos a sus rodillas y seguía intentando que su respiración se estabilizara. Un terrible dolor se instaló en su pecho, no estaba segura si era porque no podía respirar bien o por todos los recuerdos que seguían atormentándola, estaba segura que si no hacía que el oxígeno entrara a sus pulmones pronto perdería el conocimiento y en cierta forma no lo sentía tan terrible ya que así también dejaría de sentir ese dolor.

Con precaución se acercó el castaño-Tranquila, tranquila…respira…-Ayudaba el fornido paramédico.-Esta bien, toma tu tiempo…-Le extendió una bolsa de papel, temerosa la chica la tomo y la llevo a su boca -Calma ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano en la espalda de la chica que seguía inhalando y exhalando dentro de la bolsa.-Lo has hecho bien…-Con suavidad le acariciaba la espalda- Mira que subir al auto ha sido un gran logro, eres una chica fuerte…-Decía con un tono de voz suave y relajado-mira que hay persona que después de accidentes así, les toma muchos años reponerse o simplemente se niegan rotundamente a subirse a cualquier cosa con ruedas nuevamente…-Poco a poco se escuchaba más tranquila la respiración de la pecosa.

-Anna si planeas de ahora en adelante cuidar de tu hermana, no la puedes dejar a mitad de la carretera así como así…-Abrió grande los ojos y lentamente se irguió, sonrió discreto el castaño al haber dado en el blanco.- Dejaste a Elsa muy preocupada…

-Lo siento…-Dijo ya calmada, sin aun atreverse a mirar al mayor.

-Está bien, aremos las pararas que sean necesarias… siempre y cuando no salgas corriendo casi medio kilómetro…-Bromeo el castaño.

Ya más tranquila Anna rio débilmente y con el dorso de su mano se limpió las lágrimas.

 _ **~0~**_

Después de esa parada solo hicieron una parada más y fue para llegar a un restaurante de paso ya que habían olvidado llevar algo de comer, Clayton se puso como energúmeno, pero ignorando las protestas y reclamos de este, el viaje no tuvo mayor inconveniente, Anna pese a que se mostraba preocupada supo sobrellevarlo, claro que la mayor parte se la paso aferrada de la pequeña manita de su hermana que como era su naturalidad, y que no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba tranquila.

Unas horas después se encontraban entrado a la ciudad y unos quince minutos más ya estaba a las afueras del orfanato. Anna con un poco de temor miro atreves de la ventana el imponente lugar, respiro profundo y sonrió débilmente, miro a su hermanita que se había quedado profundamente dormida hace rato y con ternura le acaricio la cabeza.

El castaño giro la llave y por fin el motor del auto se apagó, miro con una sonrisa a la pelirroja por el retrovisor y dio un pequeño asentimiento e igual Anna.

Respiro profundo, abrazo a Elsa con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y bajo del auto, Tarzan igual bajo del auto y se dirigió a la cajuela donde había dejado una pequeña maleta con ropa para las hermanas y Clayto se encargó de ir a llamar a la puerta.

Miro al castaño-Bien aquí nos despedimos…-La pelirroja se forzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es… les deseo suerte y espero volverlas a ver… -Dijo con honestidad.

-Jeje, si, igual yo… y gracias por todo...

 _ **~0~**_

El oji-negro toco un par de veces la puerta del despacho del encargado del orfanato, en lo que esperaba una respuesta arreglo su cabello, viendo su reflejo en el cristal también se dispuso a verificar que sus dientes estuviesen perfectamente limpios.

-Pase…-Dijo una anciana voz desde dentro de la habitación. El castaño con su porte elegante entro al despacho, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

Un anciano canoso y con peluquín se encontraba sentado en la enorme silla del escritorio, al ver al trabajador social, dejo de lado los documentos que estaba revisando- ¿Y bien?...-Pregunto ansioso, haciendo un movimiento chistoso con su bigote.

El castaño se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio con tranquilidad y una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro-Bien Tío, las chiquillas están a tu cargo…-Se desparramo en la silla y saco una pipa de su saco- e cumplido con el trato…-

El anciano, apoyo sus codos en el escritorio, cruzo sus manso frente a él y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 _ **~0~**_

Las dos of Arendelle caminaban agarradas de las manos por esos lúgubres pasillos-Anna, este lugar no me gusta…

LA mayor agacho la mirada para poder ver a su hermanita- Jeje, a mí tampoco

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Jeje puueesss, ¿que tal lectores?

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **Elizabeth112:**_ _Bueno mi intención no es hacerlos llora, (bueno tal vez un poco xD), pero ya en este cap ya no hubo tanta tragedia, (creo), seguir yo ya le puse un poquito de misterio._

 _Yo creo que perder a tus padres o algún ser querido debe de ser algo demasiado difícil de afronta y aún más cuando en cierta forma te quedas solo, Jeje, será un tanto irónico que escriba tanta tragedia, cuando yo nunca e pasado por alguna situación similar, de echo yo no e perdido a ninguno de mis seres queridos, (más que un patito que amaba mucho cuando era una pequeña criaturita de 11/12 años e de ahí mi dolor x.x)._

 _Me alegra que gusten mis trabajos y si provoco esos sentimientos entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, jeje Muchas gracias por el apoyo._

 _Oyes me gustaría leer alguno de tus trabajos._

 _ **Pepita8991872:**_ _Bueno y habías leído una parte, pero termine editándolo mucho xD…._

 _Oooh, claro que creo que Anna es genial, que digo genial… ¡GRANDIOSA!_

 _Bueno en pikachu en cierta forma no es el culpable, pero creo que cuando pasa una situación así, buscas a quien echarle la culpa porque si no simplemente te terminara consumiendo la culpabilidad._

 _Sé que no es bueno mentirles a los niños, pero sinceramente lo que menos quieres es que sufran, que sientan el mismo dolor por el que estás pasando. Digo yo tengo un hermanito y cuando le compramos alguna mascota y por X razones muere, le digo que "están dormiditos", y cuando no me ve me aguanto el miedo de agarrar un animal muerto y lo voy a enterrar, tirar o echas al escusado (cuando son pececitos) y cuando me pregunta pro ellos le digo que "se fue con su mami, porque la extrañaba pero antes de irse me dijo que te quería mucho y que no estés triste"._

 _Digo eso es con un animalito, con algún familiar… bueno supongo que debe de ser demasiado difícil._

 _Jeje gracias por el diez y tranquila no abandonare ni esta ni ninguna otra de mis historias, claro tal vez tarde pero las finalizare. Gracias por tus entusiastas mensajes y que te gusten mis locuras al igual que a tus amigas._

 _◕ω◕ Me hacen muy feliz, saluditos._

 ** _black angel n:_ **_Jeje, si la verdad tome los personajes a alzar, (y por qué recién me puse a ver esa peli xD) pero no van a tener un papel tan relevante, en cierta forma ellos ya concluyeron su parte, un consejito algunos cosa hay algunos personajes que parecerán importantes pero puede que no lo sean, de echo an algunos puntos de la historia ya he dicho algunas cosa importantes pero que se ven insignificantes jeje._

 _Ya se Elsa es una ternurita, según yo intento dejar su misma personalidad pero y también agregarle ese toque infantil después de todo tiene dos años. Y bueno veamos cuanto tiempo logra sostener Anna su mentirita piadosa. Y bueno en el siguiente cap veremos que ara Anna._

 _Enserio que me hacen muy feliz ~TuT~ cuando dicen que le gustan mis trabajos._

 _Gracias._

 _ **LaMafer:**_ _Prometo (más o menos) ya no poner tanta tragedia (en algunos cap's)._

 _Jeje has dado tu palabra, así que paciencia aunque tarde un poco en actualizar._

 _Gracias nos seguimos leyendo x3_

 ** _Invitado1:_ **_Ya se, y lo peor de todo que yo soy la culpable de su dolor TnT y eso que son mis personajes favoritos, pero les dar un respiro en algún cap._

 _Yo igual soy una amante del KristAnna *u*, pero este fic desde un principio estaba planeado para que fuera más amor fraternal, así que si veremos más interacción entre estas dos hermanitas adorables. Saluditos n.n/…_

 ** _Andy4369:_ **_Gracias por el apoyo, jeje intento actualizar lo más rápido que pueda xD_

Y gracias a todo aquel que sigue esta targedia.

 **Notas supuesta mente importante:**

1.- Ya seee, tarde un buen, pero enserio que entre en un colapso, xD comenzaba a escribir este fic pero y luego recordaba que también tenia otros fic's pendientes y quería apresurarme y solo termine haciendo un revoltijo en mis archivos ya que los estuve pasando de mi lap, a la pc y luego al cel y perdí algunos, borre otros que no eren y en fin todos mis archivos terminaron en un caos xD... Gracias a que soy buena informática tengo mis respaldos, en fin decidí que primero me concentrare en terminar este fic y de echo ya tengo gran parte escrito solo que en borrador aun le falta su edición, corrección y bla bla... Intentare actualizar los otros pero no prometo nada, igual terminare de corregir algunos One-shon que tengo. Solo ya saben tengan paciencia, soy demaciado lenta escribiendo y aun mas cuando corrijo y aun así tienen uno que otro error.

2.-Esto si no es muy importante solo para avisarles que administro una pag en Face de Frozen y bueno el que tenga curiosidad de saber algo dejo el link en mi perfil.

3.-El posible titulo del siguiente cap es... "Decisiones"... ooo tal vez ¿no? o ¿si?... xD

Y creo que eso es todo por hoy... que tengan un buen día... o pero miren *señalar* es un Kristoforo... *Huye*

 ** _NaomyRO22 OffLine_**

"Que la fuerza los acompañe"


	4. Capitulo- 03

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mio._

- _Esto es una historia_ _fría, pero sus ojos se humedecerán... ¡de risa!, de lo trágica que sera..._

* * *

" _ **De hermana mayor a madre soltera"**_

 **Capítulo 03 – Mentiras**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El castaño se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio con tranquilidad y una sonrisa socarrona se formó en su rostro-Bien Tío, las chiquillas están a tu cargo…-Se desparramo en la silla y saco una pipa de su saco- e cumplido con el trato…-declaro al tiempo que encendía su pipa._

 _El anciano, apoyo sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazo sus dedos y una media sonrisa apareció en su anciano rostro._

 _ **~0~**_

Las hermanas of Arendelle caminaban agarradas de las manos por esos silenciosos pasillos-Anna, -llamo tranquilamente la infante en voz baja, obteniendo la atención de la mayor al instante.-este lugar no me gusta…-Declaro sin rodeos, mostrando una mueca de desagrado que la hacía ver completamente adorable.

La mayor rasco su cabeza y le sonrió nerviosa- Jeje, a mí tampoco…-Dijo honestamente, forzándose a sonreír y desvío su mirada por unos segundos- pero estaremos juntas…-aseguro con una sonrisa más alegre y le revolvió cariñosamente sus platinados cabellos a lo cual la menor hizo un pucherito y reacomodo su peinado.-Jeje, solo será un tiempo…¿de acuerdo?...-Elsa la miro meticulosamente, entrecerrando sus ojos y después solo levanto su meñique, la mayor se mostró un poco confundida a la reacción de su hermanita pero comprendía a lo que se refería, así que solo levanto su meñique, se inclinó un poco y lo entrelazo con el de la pequeña-Es una promesa.-Le aseguro sin titubear y la menor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una mujer ya mayor de atuendo pomposo y peinado pulcramente arreglado, de unos posibles cincuenta tantos o sesenta algo, castaña con algunas canas y algo rellenita; que iba caminando delante de las hermanas se detuvo, girando en su propio eje para mirarlas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-Hum, tú la mayor…-dijo con un toque de molestia señalando a la cobriza.-¿Cómo te llamas?

Algo asustada Anna la miro-Amm, A-aanna of Arendelle…

-Bien, yo soy la Señora Wesselton Hattie… así que se dirigirán a mi como Señora Wesselton -dijo con falsa diplomacia-¿Queda claro?-Cuestión enarcando una de sus abundantes cejas, a lo cual ambas hermanas asintieron.

-Anna esta será tu habitación…-hablaba mientras abría la puerta tras de ella e ingresaba a la habitación, donde se podía aprecias que había barias camas y una que otra litera, todas bien tendidas, algunos muebles, a los pies de cada cama había un baúl algo gastado y sencillo.-tu cama será la del fondo-con su índice señalo la última cama de la habitación, cercana a una ventana y en la cual tenía unas sábanas dobladas-escucha bien, siempre tienes que mantener limpia tu aria, las luces se apagan exactamente a las 9, tu cama debe de estar tendida a las seis, el desayuno se sirve a las 6:30, la comida a las 2 y la cena a las 8:30 y por las mañanas después del desayuno se te dirán tus deberes del día…

-Ammmm…-Casi que con un tic en el ojo la mayor de las hermanas miraba a la mujer, intentando procesar todo la información que recién le dio.

-Más te vale que seas puntual con los horarios…-advirtió con severidad, dando un par de pasos para quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, a lo cual la pecosa sonrió nerviosa-y una cosa más, queda estrictamente prohibido que los hombres entre a esta habitación e igual ninguna señorita puede entrar a la habitación de los hombres…¿queda claro?

-A-at-a- s-ssi…-con miedo respondió retrocediendo un paso.

-Bien, tiende tu cama y acomoda tus… cosass…-Dijo con desprecio al ver el poco equipaje de la joven; que solo sostenía una maleta y de su hombro colgaba una pequeña mochila de color celeste, rodo los ojos y de su elegante saco soco un lujoso reloj de bolsillo-Exactamente en dieciséis minutos, será servida la comida, así que lava tus manos antes de presentarte al comedor.

Anna completamente firme como si de un soldado se tratara asintió, dudando si saludar como hacen los militares. La robusta señora la miro de pies a cabeza, torció la boca y sin darle mayor importancia se dirigió a la pequeña platinada que se había quedado parada en el marco de la puerta viendo todo sin expresión alguna en su rostro.-Tu eres Elsa Arendelle.-Dijo con una ligera dulzura en su voz y una mueca que intentaba formar una sonrisa.

La infante seguía seria -No.-Dijo sin más, dirigiendo su glaciar mirada a la mayor.- Soy Elsa of Arendelle…-aclaro sin titubeos, provocando que el intento de sonrisa de la Señora Wesselton se borrara poco a poco.

-Es lo que dije niña…-declaro con molestia, frunciendo su entrecejo.

-No…-Nuevamente respondía con frialdad, sin inmutarse siquiera un poco de la aterradora mujer.-Usted dijo Arendelle, pero es _of Arendelle_ …-aclaro con total tranquilidad y cortesía carente de un infante de su edad.

Anna presiono sus mejillas algo preocupada, conocía perfectamente a su hermanita, aun cuando la menor solía ser tranquila y callada se solía meter en uno que otro problema ya que la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba ser corregido por una pequeña y sabía que si no la paraba en ese instante se metería en un lio con esa amargada mujer. Llevo su mano tras su nuca y algo nervioso se interpuso entre esa mujer y su hermana, con una sonrisa retorcida y algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, aclaro su garanta-Jeje, bueno no importa, no es como que este diciendo que este bien como usted lo dijo, pff pero qué más da, ¿no?, Arendelle, _of Arendelle_ , jaja… ¿cierto?...-Miro de reojo a la menor que se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca.-jaja aunque es _of Arendelle_ , jeje, si lo se posiblemente no le gustes ser corregida por una niña de dos años, jeje pero bueno, nadie está diciendo que usted este completamente en lo cierto, pero son errores que suelen cometer, jaja…

La mujer se mostró confundida ante el parloteo de Anna, ya que no le quedó muy claro si le estaba dando la razón o le contradijo, masajeo su sien y decidió restarle importancia.-Shhh…-Levanto su mano en señal de alto y la cobriza de inmediato guardo silencio.-Bien, solo apresúrate a obedecer lo que te he indicado…-Asintió rápidamente y se giró hacia la pequeña para tomarla de la mano, se disponía a ir hacia la cama que le fue indicada a la mayor de las hermanas, más antes que pudieran dar un paso fueron detenidas por la fastidiosa mujer.-Solo tu eres la que dormirá aquí…

-¿Por qué?, digo no tenemos problema en dormir juntas y…

-Shhh,-Nuevamente hizo la señal con la mano-No quiero escucharte más, aquí tenemos sistemas, todos los menores de cuatro años duermen en una misma habitación, ya que ellos requieren siestas entre el día, algunos biberón, cambios de pañal y…

-Yo no uso pañal y mucho menos tomo biberón…-Protesto indignada la platinada, sujetándose de la pierna de su hermana.

-Baya que eres muy respondona niña…-Dijo presionando los dientes, con muy poco tacto hizo a un lado a Anna, miro con desprecio a la infante y ejerciendo más fuerza de la requerida la sujeto de su pequeño bracito, provocando que soltara un quejido; sin importarle las protestar y quejas de la menor comenzó su andar, sin disminuir la fuerza de su agarre.

La cobriza frunció su entrecejo y tragándose todo el miedo que le provocaba la mujer, la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente de la muñeca, la mujer con una expresión furiosa en su rostro se giró al instante, encarando a la cobriza que en su mirada se podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba aun cuando su rostro se mostraba firme sosteniéndole la mirada, aclaro su garganta.-Suéltela…-Dijo con una expresión sombría.-la está lastimando.

La Señora Wesselton abrió grande los ojos y poco a poco las facciones de su rostro se fueron endureciendo, con brusquedad soltó la mano de Elsa, obligando a que Anna igual la soltara e invadiendo el espacio de la pecosa se le acerco tanto que podía sentir las exhalaciones de sus fosas nasales chocar en su rostro.-Escucha mocosa tonta-con dos de sus dedos le dio algunos golpes en el pecho obligándola a retroceder un paso.-Tu,-nuevamente le dio unos golpecitos más pero esta vez Anna puso un poco más de resistencia para evitar retroceder- no eres nadie para decirme que hacer…-declaro con rabia casi que escupiendo- y nunca vuelvas a tocarme, que te quede claro-levanto su mano a la altura de la frente de la cobriza y le dio algunos golpes más, provocando que parpadeara con cada contacto e hiciera un deje de dolor- mocosa.-Dirigió su endemoniada mirada a la platinada, soltó un bufido, sin más se dirigió a la puerta con paso elegante, al tiempo que sacaba su reloj y lo miraba por unos segundos antes de regresarlo a su lugar.

Sujeto el picaporte de la puerta, giro su cabeza y mirándolas sobre su hombro con una expresión aparentemente más tranquila.-Bien chiquilla te crees niña grande, serás tratada como tal…y no se molesten siquiera en bajar al comedor, ya tienen cinco minutos de retraso…-Se escuchó el fuerte portazo de la puerta al ser cerrada.

Anna se quedó en su misma posición, empuño sus manos con fuerza, conteniendo la impotencia, frustración, coraje y tristeza que la invadía; respiro hondo y sus ojos se cristalizaron, la imagen de la puerta frente a ella comenzó a ser borrosa por el llanto, con brusquedad paso su brazo por sus ojos y se mordió con fuerza el labio.

La pequeña platinada temerosa se acercó a su hermana y cariñosamente la abrazo de la pierna-Lo siento…

Anna con el dorso de su mano limpio su nariz, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la infante, le revolvió sus platinados cabellos al tiempo que movía su cabeza en negativa y le brindaba una débil sonrisa-No tienes por qué…

-Quiero irme a casa.-Declaro débilmente, agachando la mirada.

-Elsa, no po…

-No me gusta este lugar.-Dijo con su dulcecilla voz y sin más se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, que no dudo en corresponder el abrazo con mayor fuerza, hundiendo a la pequeña en su pecho, sintiendo un terrible nudo en su garganta y como su corazón se estrujaba al ver así a su pequeña hermanita.

-Solo…-Respiro hondo, con su pulgar limpio las lagrimillas que se empeñaban en empañar sus ojos, respiro hondo nuevamente y aclaro su voz, esforzándose por que sonara lo más calmada posible.-será…-cerro sus ojos y se relamió los labios-por un tiempo.-Dijo no muy convencida, presionando aún más el abrazo.

~0~

-¿Crees que esto es limpio?-Dijo la regordeta mujer, pasando un dedo por la superficie de la extensa mesa.

La pequeña platinada que estaba parada en el extenso banco de madera, que servía de silla; sostenía en una de sus manos una desgastada franela y en la otra una pequeña cubeta con jabón y una esponja. Con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, dejo la franela en la mesa e imitando a la mujer paso su dedo sobre la mesa, miro con firmeza a la mujer-Si-respondió sin titubear.

-Chiquilla irrespetuosa, será mejor que te pongas a limpiar bien…

-Es lo que hice, las mesas están limpias pero no puedo hacer que parezcan nuevas, que por lo visto es lo que usted quiere…

La mujer furiosa abrió grande los ojos y levanto en alto su mano, dispuesta a darle una bofetada a la oji-azul, más se detuvo al escuchar que le llamaban.

-¡Señora Weaseltown!

-Es Wesselton…-Dijo con molestia, rechinando los dientes y casi que como el exorcista giro su cabeza en la dirección que provino la voz, rodo los ojos más que fastidiada al ver de quien se trataba.-Arendelle…-susurro por lo bajo con desprecio, acomodo su saco y adopto una postura elegante.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La cobriza como si fuera un soldad se mantenía firme cercas de la puerta que dirigía a la enorme cocina.-Amm, este amm pues ya termine con los trastes y la cocina ya está limpia podría ayudar a…

-¡Baya! que eficiencia la tuya,-Dijo con sarcasmo, dando un par de pasos entre los pasillos que formaban las mesas, haciendo sonar el tacón de sus feas zapatillas por toda la habitación- así que tienes tiempo de sobra para ayudar a tu hermana…-se detuvo a un metro de distancia de la cobriza y la miro directo a los ojos, esta balbució lagunas palabras-Shh…-levanto su mano e hizo un deje de molestia-Como sea, terminen de limpiar el comedor y después ve a recoger las hojas caídas de los árboles y riega las plantas…-Declaro con tranquilidad, caminando en dirección opuesta de la pecosa e ignorando a la platinada que la miraba con enfado y los brazos cruzados-Y ten mucho cuidado con mis rosales…-Advirtió antes de salir del comedor y azotar la puerta tras de sí.

Anna al ver que por fin se retiraba la odiosa mujer, dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio y adquirió una postura más relajada.-Elsa…-La menor solo hizo un mohín, a lo cual la cobriza rio ligeramente al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza y se acercaba a su lugar.-enserio que te gusta provocarla...

-No es mi culpa-dijo por lo baja, mirando en otra dirección.

-Els..

\- Ya quiero irme…-grito sin importarle interrumpir a su hermana- me prometiste que sería por un tiempo…-Anna abrió como platos los ojos ante el reproche de su hermana, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y se detuvo por completo.-ya llevamos dos meses aquí y aunque sean amigos de papa son muy malos, y estoy cansada de esas entrevistas que me hacen,-Empuño sus pequeñas manitas y por fin levanto su mirada para encarar a la aturdida pecosa- ¿por qué tengo que hablar con personas desconocidas?,- Por cada palabra que decía iba en aumento el tono de su voz- ¿por qué a nosotras nos dan más deberes que a los demás?,- Cerro fuertemente sus ojos-¿Por qué mama y papa no nos han llamado?...-Guardo silencio por unos segundos, abrió lentamente sus ojos y con su triste mirada cristalina encaro a su hermana-acaso ya no nos quieren…-dijo casi que en un susurro, desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué?...-Fue la única palabra que logro salir de su boca antes que todo en ella se paralizara por unos breves segundos, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer, pero el ver así de inmune y frágil a su hermanita con esas ideas erróneas que se estaban formando en su cabecita, la obligaban a formular un plan o alguna otra mentira como la que le ha estado diciendo en esos dos meses. Aclaro su garganta y se apresuró a acercarse a la platinada- no,no,no claro que no,-dijo atropelladamente, dirigiendo su mano al pequeño hombro de Elsa - es solo que…-Y antes que siquiera pudiera tocarla, la platinada se movió, levanto su llorosa mirada y empuño sus manita.

-¡¿Porque tienes que ser tan mentirosa?!-Pregunto con firmeza. A lo cual Anna retrocedió un paso, sintiendo que el aire escapaba por completo de sus pulmones, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron. En todo el lugar solo se escuchaba el débil hipar de la platinada y ambas hermanas se miraban sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra; Anna luchaba por todos los media para no dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima, mordiendo nerviosa su labio e intentar procesar lo más rápido posible alguna idea, más su mente estaba completamente en blanco.-Deja de mentir…-Dijo más calmada la menor entre su llanto, tallando sus ojos con sus manos.

Respiro hondo, sus labios temblaban, su mirada había adquirido un tono rojizo y sin poderlo evitar una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra más, cubrió su boca y sintiendo que se ahogaría con su propio llanto comenzó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo del lugar más fue detenida por la platinada, que quien saben en qué momento se bajó del banco y la abrazo fuertemente de la pierna.

Respiro hondo y se esforzó por regular su respiración –Lo…-se mordió el labio- siento tanto Elsa…-se inclinó para abrazar a su hermana y darle un tierno beso en la frente, a lo cual la platinada se aferró a su pecho con desesperación, sin importarle que estuviese llorando tal cual como un bebe, al fin de cuentas aun lo era, rio débilmente la mayor y se puso de pie con la platinada en sus brazos, comenzó a tararear una tranquilizadora melodía y mecerla entre sus brazos, dejando que se desahogara, que llorara todo lo que se contuvo en ese tiempo-"sí que soy una mala hermana"-fuel lo primero que pensó al inclinar su rostro y ver a su destrozada hermanita.

Se sentía terrible y molesta consigo misma, realmente cuando decidió mentirle no era para protegerla, sino protegerse a si misma, fue un vil engaño que solo ella fue capaz de creerse. Fue una mentira eso de hacer tiempo hasta que Elsa tuviera la edad suficiente para contárselo, sabía que su hermana era lo suficiente madura para entender y aceptarlo, era más consenciente de la realidad que ni ella misma, más ella aún no está preparada para asumirlo, tener el valor para pronunciar esas dolorosa palabras; "Papa y mama jamás regresaran, Elsa…", y tener el valor para seguir adelante sin sus padres.

 _-Tranquila Anna, papá y mamá pronto vendrán por nosotras…_

Rio tristemente al recordar esas dulces y reconfortantes palabras que le dedico su hermana ese día en el techo del hospital, sí que era pésima como hermana mayor, realmente la que la estaba engañando y protegiendo era Elsa.

Su llanto poco a poco fue cesando, sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad y las expresiones de su níveo rostro se relajaron formando una diminuta sonrisa, cayendo en un plácido y reconfortante sueño.

Los labios de la cobriza ligeramente se curvaron al ver como su hermana dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos, la siguió meciendo y tarareando la canción un rato más hasta que fue interrumpida por una burlona risa y el sonido de aplausos.

Abrió grande los ojos y algo asustada dirigió su mirada en la dirección que provenía la risa, al ver de quien se trataba, puso los ojos en blanco- Frost, tenías que ser tu…-dijo algo fastidiada, caminando hacia el chico de melena castaña, ojos azules y sonrisa burlona que estaba cercas de la puerta.

-Oh, pero a mí también me da gusto verte trencitas…

-Jaja, ya te he dicho que no me digas así…-Paso de largo al chico y salió de la habitación, este más que divertido en seguir molestando a la chica la siguió.

-Ouu pero si tú también me llamas por el apodo que me pusiste…-dijo con una cara de inocente.

-Sí pero a diferencia de mí, a ti si te gusto… que no hasta planes cambiarte el nombre a Jack Frost…

-Claro que lo are, en cuando salga de este maldito lugar ya no me conocerán como Jackson Overland, sino como Jack Frost el mejor guitarrista del mundo, ya lo veras mi banda y yo seremos muy famosos…

-Uuuy si la banda "Los guardianes", será todo un éxito…-dijo sarcástica, rodando los ojos.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así será y tendremos giras por todo el mundo y….

-Así tendrás la posibilidad de encontrar a tu hermana-el castaño paro su andar, adoptando una expresión seria, Anna al ver que el chico ya no la seguía se detuvo para mirarlo, sintiéndose mal al verlo.-Lo siento no era…

-Está bien, no importa… es solo que, últimamente he pensado…-la cobriza se mordió el labio para abstenerse de hacer un comentario como "Wooo tú piensas", comprendiendo que ese no era el momento para hacer una broma, conocía desde hace poco más de un mes al castaño pero sabía que cuando se ponía serio era porque estaba hablando de algo realmente importante.-que posiblemente, lo mejor sea…-llevo su pálida mano tras la nuca-desistir en buscar a mi hermana…

-¿Qué?...-pregunto molesta la cobriza, sujetando mejor a la platinada que dormía en sus brazos.- ¿realmente eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí, lo estoy… es solo que lo he pensado mejor y ¿que gano en buscarla?, la adoptaron hace ya cinco años, ¡cinco años, Anna!, ella ya tiene su vida en quien sabe qué lugar, es feliz con, con,-empuño sus manos- con su nueva familia-dijo con dolor como si el solo pronunciar estas palabras le fuera clavada una estaca en el corazón- no puedo solo llegar un día y derrumbar nuevamente todo lo que tiene, ni siquiera sé si me reconocerá y conmigo no tendrá nada, no sé si pueda hacerme cargo de ella, soy solo un idiota que pronto cumplirá dieciocho años y ni siquiera tengo un trabaja estable o un hogar que ofrecerle, no creo entrar a la universidad y sobretodo jamás podre darle lo que más necesita…-Miro directo a los ojos a la cobriza que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido-una familia.

-Claro que eres un idiota y dudo que últimamente estés pensando, a lo contrario creo que tu cerebro dejo de funcionar… tu eres su familia, eres su hermano claro que te reconoce…

-No es así,-agacho la mirada- ya tiene su vida echa, cuando la adoptaron apenas tenía seis años, era demasiado pequeña,-Respiro hondo y siguió hablando mas calmado- dudo que si quiera recuerde a nuestros padres, para ella ahora esas personas lo son.

-No lo puedes sa…

-Claro que lo sé, hoy me entere de dos cosa y una te concierne a ti por ello te estaba buscando…-la chica sorprendida y asustada retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Llevare a acostar a Elsa y nos vemos en el patio trasero…-dijo casi que en automático, el castaño asintió y cada uno siguió su camino.

Anna después de recostar a la pequeña platinada y cubrirla con una sábana, salió disparada de los dormitorios para dirigirse al lugar acordado con el oji-azul. Con la respiración agitada llego al enorme patio y comenzó a buscar a su amigo, el cual tranquilamente se encontraba regando las diversas plantas del lugar.

-Sí que tardas mucho, mira que ya termine de recoger las hojas y ya solo me falta regar sus "preciados rosales"…-Lo último lo dijo en una burlona imitación de la Señora Wesselton, provocando que la cobriza riera disimuladamente.

-Gracias, pero que es lo que me tienes que contar…-dijo sin rodeos, mirándolo seriamente.

\- Woo, que directa…-El joven respiro profundo e igual adopto una expresión seria- Bien…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **NRO22 OffLine**

" _ **Que la fuerza los acompañe**_ **"**


End file.
